


After Purgatory

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Deleted Scenes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, after 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: Sara and Ava clean their apartment after Ava's rescued from purgatory. They have a little heart to heart.orthe deleted scene, imagined  a little further
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 88





	After Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo folks :)
> 
> I was just going through my pieces on my laptop and found this one. I had completly forgotten about it and even though it's fairly short, I hope you'll enjoy :)

“You know, I never properly thanked you for saving me”, Ava said starring into Sara's eyes.

“Well, thank away”, Sara replied and threw the towel onto the counter so she could hold Ava while she returned her warm embrace and left kisses everywhere on her neck. Sara held her cheek to finally kiss Ava's lips as well. Seemingly she had the same idea, causing their mouths to collide harder than intended. Ava's lips, which were dry from being held captive burst open painting both of their chins with her blood. 

“Oh shit, sorry!”, Sara yelled and grabbed the towel again.   
“Here take this, I'll get some ice.” She shuffled off to get some ice cubes out of the freezer. She took Ava's towel again and wrapped the ice cubes in it making sure it was not too cold at once. Ava's smile was half hidden behind the improvised ice pack when she stroked a strand of Sara's hair behind her ear. 

“You just couldn't help yourself, could you.” She expected a witty comment from her girlfriend, but she just stared at her stone faced and speechless. 

“Hey, come on, it's nothing special, just a little blood”, Ava joked, took Sara’s hand and pulled her closer again. 

Unexpectedly, she just wrapped her hands around Ava’s waist and rested her head on the taller woman's chest. They stood like that in silence when after a while, Sara finally spoke again: “I was so scared that I'd lost you.” She leaned back to look into Ava’s eyes which were filled with love. 

“But you didn't. You saved me just like you always do.” She replied. She hugged her again, pulling her girlfriend even closer this time. Sara's voice came out in a raspy whisper as if her body was trying to hold them back: 

“I almost was too late. Just because I was too proud to admit that I wanted you back and too stubborn to look for you earlier when you didn't return my calls. I can't lose you again. Not after everyone, Laurel, my Dad… I need you so much and I almost butchered it by behaving like a selfish teenager.” Her voice broke at the last words while she turned away. She could not stand to look at Ava right now. 

“Sara, look at me”, she said and grabbed hold of her elbow, but Sara was too ashamed to look up. “Sara, Love, please let me see your eyes”, Ava tried again and lifted Sara's chin up with her index finger while simultaneously putting the towel with the ice down. 

“This is absolutely no one’s fault but Neron's. You could have never known that he would come after me and that we had the fight right beforehand was just really unlucky. And by the way, this one isn't on you alone either. We both didn't listen to each other so we can either blame each other or just let it go. And I promise you one more thing: You won't lose me. I will always try to get back to you, even if it's with my last breath. But only if you promise me the same.” A single tear fell from Sara's face when she whispered.

“Yes, I promise. I love you so much, Ava.”   
Ava wiped away the tear with her thumb and then embraced her girlfriend in a hug that made them feel like they were the only two people on this earth. When they parted, Ava held Sara’s face in her hands, kissed her briefly but deeply and replied.

“I love you too, Sara. And I won't ever stop loving you.”


End file.
